BW105
* Closed * * }} Lost at the League! (Japanese: キバゴ迷子になる！ Gets Lost!) is the 105th episode of the , and the 762nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 6, 2012 and in the United States on March 23, 2013. Blurb As the second round of the Unova League comes to a close, Ash, Cameron, Stephan, and Virgil have all won their battles to advance to round three! While everyone discusses how to spend the evening—watching a fireworks show, browsing the many vendors on site, or relaxing in the sauna—Axew wanders off and is quickly lost in the crowd. While trying to find its way back to Iris, Axew gets swept up in the celebration of a small-town fan club! They’re in Vertress City to support Russet, the first Trainer from their hometown to make it into the top 16 of the Unova League. Meanwhile, our heroes have realized Axew is missing, and Virgil suggests checking the surveillance cameras. They rush out into the city to look for Axew, but the crowds are just too big. They decide to split up to cover more ground, and Pikachu, Oshawott, Scraggy, and Emolga team up to search. While out on the hunt, Oshawott spots a big box of apples and happily digs in—not realizing that the food belonged to a Garbodor and a group of Trubbish, who angrily set out to find the thief! Emolga finally spots Axew—but the angry Poison types are closing in, and they confront our heroes’ Pokémon at the edge of a tall cliff! Ash and the others hear the commotion and come to investigate. Everyone is reunited, and Ash tries to apologize to Garbodor for Oshawott’s behavior, but it ignores him and attacks! Virgil puts his Pokémon Rescue Squad skills into action, first using Espeon's Psychic to get everyone out of the way, then bringing out a Soothe Bell to calm Garbodor down. Once the battle is averted, Cilan makes amends by preparing a delicious dinner for Garbodor and the Trubbish, including his special-recipe Pokémon food, and everyone settles in to watch the fireworks together. The third round of the Unova League begins the next morning, and the first match is Ash versus Stephan! Stephan is battling with his new Liepard, and Ash calls out his first Pokémon...but which one? Find out next time! Plot At the Vertress Conference, battles a Trainer with his . Scraggy defeats the opponent's using , leaving Ash to proceed to the last 16 Trainers. The battles of Ash's rivals are then shown. Stephan's Sawk defeats a and Stephan wins. wins with his against an and Virgil wins with his against a . Afterwards, the central screen shows the match-ups for the last 16. Much to Ash's shock, he finds out he has to battle Stephan. After the second round, the Trainers begin to rest for tomorrow. As , , and walk through town, Bianca immediately realizes that there's an ice cream stand selling s and goes ahead to buy some. suddenly notices a balloon floating by and runs after it. Meanwhile, Ash and Stephan are arguing who will win their battle. Cameron becomes excited because there will be fireworks that night, and he and run off to set up a tent in the open air to enjoy the fireworks to the fullest. Stephan tells Ash that he will show him how strong he really is and walks off. Ash then meets up with Cilan and Iris, and notices that Axew is gone. At that same moment, Axew still chases the balloon but finds it has flown away. He then realizes he got lost and because there are so many people, he can't see where Iris and the others are. Axew then sees a bunch of people celebrating for Russet, a participant of the Vertress Conference, for making it through the first few rounds. As Russet's celebrating squad walks by, Axew follows and an old lady of the squad notices Axew and grabs him. Meanwhile, Ash, Iris, and Cilan are still searching for Axew. Axew becomes dizzy because the woman that has taken him away runs at a fast pace. At the Vertress Stadium, Ash and his friends are searching for Axew using the surveillance camera system. Suddenly, Iris sees a recording where Axew is taken by the arm by an old woman. In the city, Bianca is eating a Casteliacone. She notices Axew walking all alone with a costume on. Axew tries to reach Bianca, but is taken away by Russet and his supporters once again. Meanwhile, Cameron and Riolu are setting up their tent near a lake. Their camp is accidentally destroyed by Russet and his supporters, however. Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Virgil, meanwhile, are still in search for Axew. They meet up with Bianca and she wants to give them Casteliacones, but accidentally knocks Ash away in the water. Bianca then tells them that she has seen Axew. The group decides to use their Pokémon to search for Axew. Ash sends out Pikachu, , and Scraggy while Iris sends out . At that same moment, Axew and Russet and his family and friends are picnicking and the group celebrates the fact that Russet made it to the last 16. Axew notices a girl giving her food, which reminds him of Iris. Meanwhile, Pikachu, Scraggy, Oshawott, and Emolga are still in search of Axew. Whilst Pikachu and Scraggy ask a for help, Oshawott notices a bunch of apples given to some wild by a shopkeeper. The group of Trubbish notice Oshawott coming and hide. Oshawott then proceeds to eat all of the apples. Emolga and a wild manage to find where Axew went. As the Pokémon prepare to leave, the shopkeeper that gave the apples to Trubbish notices that Oshawott ate all the apples and that Oshawott got overweight. Elsewhere, Axew runs away from the group of supporters to find Iris. At that moment, the Trubbish realize that Oshawott ate all of their apples and begin to cry, and a appears, consoling them. It and the Trubbish then head on their way to search for Oshawott. Meanwhile, Cameron and Riolu manage to repair their camping spot. Iris and the others come by and find the hat that Axew wore earlier and continue to search, destroying Cameron's camp once again. Somewhere else, in a forest, Axew cries because he is lost. But Pikachu and the other Pokémon manage to find him and they reunite. The Garbodor and Trubbish arrive, however, having come to get revenge against Oshawott for eating all the apples. Elsewhere, Bianca and Virgil are still in search of Axew and the other Pokémon. They meet the woman who gave the wild Trubbish behind her store the apples that Oshawott eventually ate. She explains that there was a stuffed Oshawott with a Pikachu and Emolga and she leads Bianca and Virgil in the direction they went. At the forest near Vertress City, Axew and the other Pokémon run away from the angry Garbodor and Trubbish. Pikachu tries to ask them why they're doing this, but Garbodor responds by attacking them with . Pikachu and the others end up at a cliff with only a deep abyss beneath them. Meanwhile, in the forest, Iris, Ash, and Cilan find another piece of cloth Axew wore earlier. Then they suddenly hear a group of Pokémon screaming, which they recognize as the screams of their own Pokémon. At the cliff, Oshawott tries to reason with Garbodor, but Garbodor reveals to Pikachu, Emolga, and Axew that Oshawott ate all of the apples that were meant for the Trubbish. Oshawott tries to apologize, but Garbodor ignores him and attacks once more using Gunk Shot. Oshawott quickly protects himself using his scalchop. Suddenly, Ash, Iris, and Cilan arrive at the scene. But Garbodor once again attacks the group of Pokémon with Gunk Shot and sends them falling off the cliff. Then, out of nowhere, they are saved by Virgil's using . After Virgil and Bianca inform Ash and co. that Garbodor and Trubbish are attacking Oshawott because he ate their apples, Ash tries to stop Garbodor and tells it they're sorry for this incident. However, Garbodor doesn't accept the apologies and attacks them once more with Gunk Shot. Virgil stops the attack in time using his 's and then uses a Soothe Bell to calm Garbodor down. Back at Vertress City, Ash and co. bring a large supply of food to Garbodor and the Trubbish and have Oshawott apologize. At that moment, the fireworks show starts at Vertress City and everyone in town is watching. Ash, Iris, and Cilan arrive at the lake near the city where Russet and his family and supporters are. The old lady who took Axew with her earlier notices that Axew got reunited with his Trainer. The next day, the Vertress Conference continues and the first battle is Ash against Stephan. Stephan sends out , which Ash scans on his Pokédex. Ash is then about to send out his Pokémon as the episode ends. Major events * , Stephan, and Virgil are revealed to have made it through the second round of the Vertress Conference. * Ash, Stephan, , and Virgil make it through the third round. * Ash begins his match against Stephan. * Stephan is revealed to own a . Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Professor Juniper * * Stephan * * Virgil * Antonio * Dino * Katharine * Flora * Manning * Ramone * Kenton * Freddy O'Martian * Russet * Okura Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Stephan's) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Virgil's) * (Virgil's) * (Virgil's) * (Virgil's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; multiple) * (Trainer's; multiple) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (×4) * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: ** The Live Caster was skipped in the TV Tokyo airing of this episode. Instead, it was followed by a trailer for Best Wishes Season 2: Episode . * This episode marks the first time a has appeared in flesh in the series, after the episode it was supposed to debut in was postponed and later ultimately cancelled. Errors * There is a in the background during one scene who is depicted with black dots for eyes, with no white sclera, as it is normally depicted with. * When , , , and are sent to find , Scraggy's right arm briefly becomes colored using the same color as his pants. * When the leader of Russet's family is cheering for him, upon finding a place for the picnic, the Poké Balls on Russet's belt are missing. * When Russet's family finds a place to hold a picnic and cheers him to do his best for tomorrow's battle, Axew's bracelet on his right arm disappears when Okura is giving him some food to eat. * After Pikachu and Scraggy asks about Axew's whereabouts before Emolga and Swoobat appear with good news, Swoobat's teeth briefly becomes colored black instead of white. * When Pikachu and the other Pokémon find Axew, Pikachu duplicates himself. * After Pikachu and the other Pokémon get hit by 's and are thrown off a cliff, Scraggy's lower portion of its head is colored orange instead of cream. * 's is used to levitate despite Scraggy being to moves. File:BW105 error 1.png|Growlithe's eyes error File:BW105 error 2.png|Scraggy's right arm error File:BW105 error 5.png|Axew's bracelet disappears File:BW105 error 3.png|Swoobat's teeth error File:BW105 error 4.png|Pikachu's duplication error Dub edits * Russet's father refers to Inakano Town as "our little town", not revealing a dub name for the location. In other languages |fi= |el= |es_eu= |nl= |de= |pl= |zh_cmn= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= |vi= }} 105 Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume de:Milza!! Wo bist du? es:EP767 fr:BW105 it:BW105 ja:BW編第105話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第105集